


Queen of Egypt and of Assassins

by Silvergolddragon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvergolddragon/pseuds/Silvergolddragon
Summary: (Co-writer wanted) must not afraid be of lemons and/or limes. Person will have to be comfortable with coming out of their comfort zone.We can hide in plain sight as we cover our tracks and walk like ghosts into the night. All orphans with no family left or younger siblings the foundation takes care of for the next generation of elite. My name is Yami Millennium and this is my story of how I became Queen of both Egypt and Assassins.





	1. Prologue

We can hide in plain sight as we cover our tracks and walk like ghosts into the night. All orphans with no family left or younger siblings the foundation takes care of for the next generation of elite. My name is Yami Millennium and this is my story of payback and love on how I became the Queen of Egypt and of Assassins.  
I am the little brother of the Thief King Akifa he took me to my mentor and master while he stole food to survive. I hated my master I had to get whatever he wanted with perfect precision or I was punished by fire to my bare body. But in all my years there I had surpassed him in everything he taught me to do but there was one thing he made sure I would never get back and that was my purity and innocence. I was just a slave to my master but an assassin to everyone else but a few years ago, when I was nine summers my brother finally returned to bring me home but I did not know this for I was in the master bed room being punished with a cat o nine tails whip. "you know this Yami you have done it perfectly before but how were you so sloppy this time?" I could not answer him because earlier he had shoved a gag into my mouth as he had his fun with me before making me train right after he released into me I messed up because I was not able to move with the burning pain in my lower back.  
"your brother would be very disappointed in you if you are sloppy and you are starting to get lazy maybe it's time to increase the training." unknown to me my brother was right behind the bastured looking at my body that was heavily marred as my tri colored hair was matted with blood to my head and back. My once life filled crimson amethyst eyes were broken and unfeeling as my body was malnourished. The whipping stopped as a loud thump hit the floor behind me light footsteps of a thief filled the room before a tanned teen three years older than me came into view as his short white hair waved it the air. "Yami it'll be alright we are going home and you are not going to leave my side no matter what until I know you are ready for the big one." Akifa the picked the locks on my chains then I fell into his arms as he gathered me up wrapping his cloak around my body then I blacked out leaving behind my slave life for my new life as the King of Assassins.


	2. Chapter 1

Five years later  
The Pharaoh Aknankanon is dead he died about a few months ago, leaving everything to his single son only two years older than me. My brother is out for revenge against the royal family but I know better the Prince was only one year old when the massacre took place and I had snuck in when the Pharaoh asked forgiveness from the gods only to protect his son and let him take the punishment for what had happened. I found out it was Aknadin the Pharaoh's own brother who deserved him out of hatred since his son had to work his way through the ranks of priests to be recognized and certified for the Millennium Rod. Now as for me I found a way to capture the Pharaoh and let him know my pain from all the people who came after me for looking like the Pharaoh himself this would also let my brother have his fun with the traitor of the royal family.  
Currently my brother had stormed the palace while I go to the Pharaoh's room without being seen by any guards covering my face and hair with some old turbans I 'borrowed' from some of my targets long ago. Once I was inside I hid away somewhere he wouldn't find me. The doors open to see the Pharaoh shoved inside by his cousin before it was closed locking behind him with a key only his cousin had. Quickly he walked over placing a dagger from his waist to the Pharaoh's throat with a hand over the now alert Pharaoh's mouth. Yami leaned up to the Pharaoh's ear whispering "you'll becoming with me Pharaoh but first I won the bet brother you can have the pleasure of tying him up." I said as Akifa come out of the shadows with rope and cloth tying the ropes tight around the Pharaoh's wrists behind his back as the gag replaced my hand. I then hit the back of his head hard knocking him out instantly. "I call dibs Akifa I know who really killed our home but I will keep my new pet with me until the traitor comes to us and no killing the priests."  
"fine Yami just tell me what you're going to do to this piece of meat."  
"I am going to do what my master had done to me but I'm doing it my way." I respond as I slung the Pharaoh over my shoulder which was difficult considering I was shorter than him climbing down the rope from the balcony to one of the two horses. We got out of the city and to the village we now call home base of operations or as I like to call it the foundation where all the orphaned children are taken. "Jono, Honda get off your buts right now and take this Prince to my chambers NOW!" I shouted as two boys come running taking the Pharaoh from my horse as I jumped off "tickle attack mama!" yelled one of my children I was assigned to only to get dog piled by kids that are learning from me as they start tickling me. Everyone is laughing at me as the children managed to get the turban from my head before they dispersed into the temple.  
I sat up glaring half-heartedly at my friends and brother before looking at Jono directly "take that boy to my chambers then strip him of his jewels and clothes leave them with my stuff but leave the puzzle and crown. Use the hand cuffs that are attached to the bed but make sure you cover his lower before you leave I don't want the children getting any ideas especially the girls keep them out of my room." Jono saw the serious look in my eyes knowing what happened to me after the girl prostitute forced herself on me. Jono nods then takes the Pharaoh to my chambers before I was picked up by my brother falling asleep.  
I awoke sometime later finding myself laying on some pillows in my chambers the jiggling of chains was heard as the Prince tries to pull the chains out from the posts "you mind some of us are trying to sleep." I grumble before sitting up seeing my brother had taken the liberty of changing my clothes into my sleep ware of black pants with a cream tunic, a silver crown rested on my head showing my status among the thieves of the other guilds. I finally turn to see the Prince but my eyes widen as my mouth goes dry as I look at that God like body of pure perfection compared to my scarred and unloved body. But what hits me the most is that I was almost considering a person I could have been, almost.  
I then start to undress knowing it was still nighttime by the way the halls were quite there being usually noise by sunrise. My body is now fully exposed to the Prince and a light blush covered my face though this had never happened before. I didn't know what it was at the time but I had this feeling of wanting to be near him and be held by him never for him to let go. I walked to my treasures and pulled out two sets of bangle bracelets that were worn on the ankle. Carefully I walked to the Prince with the silver pair etched with wings mine were gold etched with roses both had clear diamonds set on the outside.   
He started to shuffle back only to hit the head of the bed which was the wall as I climbed into his lap sitting on his legs, thing is he was two inches taller than me when standing so sitting on him leveled me out with his eyes. I smirked before I grabbed one of his hands cutting it with one of the diamonds then squeezed till it bled taking the silver bangles I spread his blood on the ring. I repeated it with my blood on the gold ones before casting the spell. "gods of Egypt take our blood and forever bind us as opposites of one soul till the end of time." I said as the puzzle glowed the last thing I saw was the bangles diamonds change color before everything went black once again that night.


End file.
